


Bitches

by sinningbreaksthecycletoo



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Dorks in Love, M/M, Masturbation, Police Uniforms, Uniform Kink, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 11:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20814635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningbreaksthecycletoo/pseuds/sinningbreaksthecycletoo
Summary: Prompt: Uniforms"What, state-of-the-art android detective and you can't even tell what this is?" He shot, no venom in his words but amusement very much present. "It's my old uniform, dumbass."





	Bitches

**Author's Note:**

> The title..... I blanked LMAO. Here's the list, folks!
> 
> https://tomanonuniverse.tumblr.com/post/188003753247/my-own-kinktober-2019-list

The second Richard set foot into the apartment, a smile grew on his lips. The place had obviously been cleaned, couch cushions and pillows fluffed and curtains and carpets washed. He had simply expressed the desire to clean up around the place a little the night before. Of course he should have known Gavin would do it for him. The man was sweet like that. 

"I'm home," he announced, shutting the front door behind him. When he received no response, he furrowed his brows. "Gavin?" He called, walking around and checking the rooms. He got to the bedroom and reached for the handle, only for the door to swing open by itself, revealing a startled Gavin on the other side. 

Startled wasn't the only look he was wearing, however. 

He's definitely already opened his big mouth and started talking but Richard's not paying attention in the slightest. His eyes are roaming over the man's body, made very apparent by the tight police officer uniform that wrapped him up like a Christmas present waiting to be opened and torn apart. 

"What are you wearing?" Richard asks ever so abruptly, cutting Gavin off midway through whatever he was saying. The shorter man scoffs and crosses his arms across his chest. 

"What, state-of-the-art android detective and you can't even tell what this is?" He shot, no venom in his words but amusement very much present. "It's my old uniform, dumbass. Found it while I was going through the closet since, if you haven't noticed, I've done a little bit of cleaning up. You're welcome, by the way," he said, walking back into the room. 

Richard followed suit, eyes fixated on the man's behind as he walked. Gavin stood at the mirror and twisted himself slightly to look at the uniform, running his hands down himself slowly to smooth it out. "It's a little small, but I've mostly just gotten more muscular. Still the same weight and height," he mumbled the last part, almost bitter about it. 

The sound of the bedroom door suddenly slamming shut makes Gavin jump, even if he'd never admit it. He stares at Richard with wide, confused eyes. "Keep it on," is all the RK900 says, stalking towards him with an almost predatory look in his eyes. It clicks for Gavin and the situation becomes all too clear. 

He grins almost maniacally as he and Richard become mere centimeters apart. "Like what you see, don't you, android?" The human teases, circling the other man. "You like how the uniform looks on me? All tight and seeming like it'd tear if I moved the wrong way?" He laughed, coming up behind the taller man and grinding against him.

"Bet you'd love to get your come stains all over me while I'm wearing this, wouldn't you?" He whispered into his ear. Richard growled and whipped around, pushing Gavin onto the bed and pinning him to the mattress, looking into his eyes with an expression that could only be described as hungry.

Gavin laughed again and pushed him up slightly. He then laid back, putting his hands behind his head and beaming. "Go on, pretty boy," he tells him, "I'm all yours to come all over."

Richard doesn't waste a second, dick already out and being jerked nearly violently in his hand. "Ooh, eager," Gavin teased, winking at his lover. 

The android growls in response. "You have no idea how you look, detective," he panted, hand moving back and forth on his cock like his life depended on it. Gavin hummed at that, making a display of stretching and pulling the clothes taut across his body, which only served to fuel the man before him's ministrations. 

"Good enough to be jerked off to, apparently," Gavin replied, watching the artificial cock before him twitch and ooze precome. "You're taking too long, dipshit. Let me do it," he suddenly says, pushing himself forward and swatting Richard's hand away. He quickly replaces it with his own, staring up at his lover with a grin. 

"You close, tin can? Gonna come all over me?" He breathed, lips far too close to the member to not be sucking on it.. 

Richard shudders. "Yes. I'm going to come all over you, and you'll be fucking mine."

The human scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Should've known you'd want to mark your territory, the fucking bitch you are. That's what you are, isn't it? Just a bitch for me and the way I look in this uniform."

"I'm no more a bitch than you, Gavin," the android reminded, and the human laughed. 

"True that," he relented. "But I'm your bitch."

And that's what tips the android over the edge. He finally releases spurts of bleached thirium all over the police uniform, some even managing to get onto Gavin's face. The human rolled his eyes again, moving to get up and allowing the android to lay down on the bed in his stead. 

"Happy now, you horny machine?" He huffed with a smile, grabbing some tissues and wiping his face. Richard only hummed and opened his arms, waiting for Gavin to come into his embrace. The shorter man softened and beamed at his partner. He carefully removed the uniform and slipped next to his lover.

"I'm guessing we'll be bringing that out again sometime?" Gavin murmured, to which Richard hummed again. 

"Definitely."


End file.
